


good old fashioned lover boy

by bellamysblakes (puddingandpie)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, but i can roll with that, i can roll with anything, i don't even know what this is, it just is, its kind of terrible, kind of angsty fluff, perwaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddingandpie/pseuds/bellamysblakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine has been pining after Percival for ages. So bets are placed and couples get together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	good old fashioned lover boy

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Eloïse, who made me write this.

_I can dim the lights and sing you songs full of sad things_

_We can do the tango just for two_

_I can serenade and gently play on your heart strings_

_Be your Valentino just for you_

 

_\- Queen, Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy_

 

 

“Six months,” Leon said over his mug of beer, “I’m giving Gwaine six months before he gives up on Percival.”

 

 

“That long?” I’m giving them two weeks, judging by the way Percival is acting. Gwaine’s running out of things to use to impress him. Even Arthur was less stubborn than this, and this was before he had his whole gay crisis.” Merlin rolled his eyes and returned to his job of buying the whole gang another round, bar Percival and Gwaine, who had gone off by themselves to the pub garden, signaling for the gossip to start.

 

 

“I’m giving them till the end of the night. Gwaine really needs to give up on him and get himself a good fuck. We all know he needs it.” Morgana sauntered over and made her presence be known, dressed up in a fancy cocktail dress and cradling a glass of champagne. 

 

 

“Where were you Morgana?” We were tempted to start without you!” Lancelot spoke politely, like he always did. This prompted Gwen to make even more googly-eyes at him, and him to return it. Everyone else threw up slightly in their mouths.

 

 

“Tempted to start without her? We should know by now that she is always late to Pub Friday because one of her high up friends is having another boring party and that we should start without her. And is that a new dress Morgana? Heaven forbid you wear the same dress twice,” Arthur said sarcastically. Morgana just shot him a sour look. 

 

 

“Just because you despise the company of the Geordie Shore rip-offs doesn’t mean I do. I can tolerate an evening of discussion about the latest relationships and new shoes,” she said, smirking. Arthur just shook his head and took another deep swig of his beer. 

 

 

“So Gwen, hows engineering at C.A.M.E.L.O.T.?” Elyan asked. “Dad and Mum want to have you, me and Lancelot over for dinner sometime soon, because god knows how long it has been since we’ve properly been over there.” That prompted Elyan, Gwen and Lancelot to leave the main conversation and split into their own little discussion. 

 

 

“So, Merlin, how long do you give them?” Morgana asked, quietly sipping her champagne. 

 

 

“I’m giving them till the end of the night to get together, unlike you Morgana. I think eight months is plenty of time for them to have pined and now they can start to date. Honestly, I think that they would be the cutest couple, especially because of the height difference.” Merlin rambled. 

 

 

“Oh really, thats going to make all the difference in when they get together isn’t it!” Morgana said sarcastically. “I think that...” And all of their conversations continued on, forgetting about the two lovers fighting outside. 

 

 

Really, it was all sunshine and rainbows inside, if you ignore Morgana, Merlin and Arthur’s squabbling, and the incessant and unnecessary football game blaring that created more raucous than it should have. But outside, well that was a different matter entirely. 

 

 

“Percival, I will change for you. I really will. I’ll dim the lights, and um... sing you songs full of sad things. We’ll do the tango, um, just for two. I’ll serenade you and, er, gently play on your heartstrings. And I’ll be your Valentino, um, just for you.” Gwaine rambled, recounting the only romantic thing he knew. Percy just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms at this. 

 

 

“Just because you can memorize a Queen song and say to me that you will change for me. Have you ever shown me that you would do that? I mean, actions do speak louder than words and so, how have you ever proved to me that you won’t just get me in bed for a simple ol’ fuck and then abandon me, like you have done with the rest of the girls and guys you seem to take home every night. Tell me one way in which you have shown that?” Percival half yelled. 

 

 

“Percy...” Gwaine tried to say but Percival cut him off again.

 

 

“Don’t you Percy me. I am sick of you bringing people home every night and just basically fucking them and then leaving them when I had been pining over you ever since I met you. And don’t you dare say I haven’t expressed that, because I have been as clear as day, including allowing all our bloody fucking friends to notice and act on it more than you did, so get that through your bloody thick skull. Maybe if you could prove to me that your bloody fucking intentions were pure then...” He was cut off by Gwaine standing up on his tip toes and attaching his lips to his. He tried to throw Gwaine off but instead the shorter man wrapped his hands around his neck. After a few seconds of resisting, Percival just gave up and responded to the kiss, running his hands through Gwaine’s long hair.

 

 

When they broke apart, the first thing Gwaine asked was, “Does this mean you’ll date me now?” This got a chuckle from Percy and so, in response, Percy twirled Gwaine around, pushed him against the wall and kissed him even more furiously than before. 

 

 

Breaking apart again, this time only because they needed air, Percival shook his head and muttered one word. “Yes.” Gwaine would have like to have responded with yet another kiss, but Percy had pulled out his phone. “What are you doing?” he inquired. 

 

 

“Texting Lancelot to grab our stuff when he and Gwen leave. He’s possibly the only one I trust to keep quiet about this. But right now, you and I are going out for gourmet Italian cuisine,” Percival said with an exaggerated Italian accent. 

 

 

“So Pizza Express?” 

 

 

“Pizza Express.” 

 

 

Back in the pub, Gwen had gotten a hold of Lancelot’s phone. “Hey everyone,” she said calmly, “The lovebirds have finally gotten it on.” The table erupted after that, with money being exchanged, and groans from everyone who wasn’t Merlin. Arthur smiled from behind Merlin’s back and pressed a kiss into his neck. This was really the best night of the week.


End file.
